


Noel, Noel

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Au/ Holiday decorating (I know christmas is gone, but I still liked the idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noel, Noel

“Last Christmas” poured out of the tv as Gavin shuffled through yet another box. Quite a few of them were piled on the living room floor, stuffed to the brim with christmas decorations. A tree stood tall and proud in the corner, hiding the few boxes of Gavin’s things still left over from the move.

He had only moved in with his boyfriend a month prior, and the two were still getting settled by the time the holidays rolled around. So the first chance Gavin had gotten, he’d had Joel pull out the christmas boxes, knowing the older man would forget. He had brought out his own decorations, putting them together before beginning the process. He eventually stopped shaking his hips to the beat and stood up straight, glancing at the clock. He still had two hours before Joel was due home; plenty of time to finish.

The song changed as he began pulling out the tinsel, wrapping it around his bare neck while shaking his hips again, his candy cane pajama pants falling down slightly. He hummed as he moved over to the tree, turning on the lights before beginning.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…” An hour passed before he got the tree done. After that he focused on draping the rest of the tinsel over every door frame in the apartment. Special place mats were set out and he rested some holiday themed coasters on the coffee table to accompany the snowflake patterned blanket on the couch. Only a few boxes were left, and he was riffling through one when something gold and shiny caught his eye.

He pulled out the object, studying it carefully. It was a stocking holder, shaped like the letter O. He continued his search, finding and pulling out more letters until he had spelled out “Joy,” “Merry,” and “Noel.”

Though he was confused as to why Joel had three sets of stocking holders, he set one up anyway. He got three letters in before he realized that he wasn’t spelling the word right, but the more he looked at them, the greater the idea seemed. He grinned as he finished it off, whistling “Santa Claus is coming to town” as he took the remaining trinkets into the kitchen.

—-

Joel walked into his apartment, not expecting the wave of warmth to hit him like a wall. The smell of apple cider came to him as he focused on his boyfriend, shirtless on the couch, drinking straight from the bottle and singing along (very loudly) to the music playing. He took two steps inside before closing the door, the sound finally getting Gavin’s attention.

“Hey, you’re home!” The brit stood, walking over and gently wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck. The taller man could feel the solid press of the bottle between his shoulder blades as he hugged back.

“Man, you really did a number on the place.” He pulled back and looked around at the room. “It looks like a bunch of elves came in and threw up.”

Gavin put his hands on his hips, walking to the center of the living room before looking around. “I thought I did a pretty nice job, actually.”

Joel chuckled, taking off his coat and dropping it next to his bag before following the other man. He grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a long pull before handing it back and wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Gavin hugged him back instantly, setting the bottle down on the coffee table before sinking into the touch, laughing as Joel started to slowly sway.

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…” Joel’s singing voice was no better than Gavin’s, but he kept going anyway, the two dancing around the living room until the song ended. As the final notes sounded Gavin pulled away, grabbing the empty bottle and heading towards the kitchen. Joel followed his boyfriend’s retreat before focusing on the bar, and, more specifically, the decorations there.

“Hey Gavin?”

“Yes love?”

“Why do the stocking holders say ‘Joel’?”


End file.
